noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Nirvana
Nirvana (ニルバナ, Nirubana) is the ending theme for Noragami Aragoto. It is composed by ryo (from supercell) and sung by Tia. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= yagate meguri meguru kisetsu ni bokura wa iki o suru omoide ni naru sono toki made zutto wasurenaide hitoribocchi hiza o kakaete miagetanda ano hi omotteta yori hareta sora to anata ga soko ni ita mieteru mono subete mune ni yakitsuketa nda itsuka kuru sayonara no toki no tame dakedo ima wa kidzukanu furi o shite boku wa warau anata to ima kanashimi yorokobi shinzō no kodō tsutatte ugokasunda boku to iu inochi omoi ya kanjō kakene nashi no ai o anata ga kureta kara susumu yo mitete kureru? |-| Kanji= やがて巡り巡る季節に 僕らは息をする 思い出になるその時まで ずっと忘れないで 一人ぼっち膝を抱えて 見上げたんだ あの日 思ってたより晴れた空と あなたがそこにいた 見えてるもの全て 胸に焼き付けたんだ いつか来るさよならの時のため だけど今は気づかぬふりをして 僕は笑う　あなたと今 悲しみ　喜び　心臓の鼓動 伝って動かすんだ　僕という命 想いや感情　掛け値なしの愛を あなたがくれたから 進むよ　見ててくれる？ |-| English= Amid the revolving seasons, We draw breath – Until the time we become nothing but a memory Please never forget me On that day I was all alone, Clutching my knees as I looked up at the sky. There was a sky far more clear than I'd expected, And you by my side. I burned everything I could see into my heart, Preparing for the inevitable farewell to come. But for now, I'm pretending not to notice, As I show you a smile... in this moment with you. Sadness... happiness... the beats of our hearts – Following their outline, I'll move this life along! Feelings and emotions... a love without room for bargain... Because of everything you gave me, I can move forward... so will you watch me go? Full Version Rōmaji= yagate meguri meguru kisetsu ni bokura wa iki o suru omoide ni naru sono toki made zutto wasurenaide hitoribocchi hiza o kakaete miagetanda ano hi omotteta yori hareta sora to anata ga soko ni ita mieteru mono subete mune ni yakitsuketanda itsuka kuru sayonara no toki no tame dakedo ima wa kidzukanu furi o shite boku wa warau anata to ima kanashimi yorokobi shinzō no kodō tsutatte ugokasunda boku to iu inochi omoi ya kanjō kakene nashi no ai o anata ga kureta kara susumu yo mitete kureru? mayonaka no ame ga furiyameba boku wa kitto tōku shinpai shinaide onaji sora no shita ni boku wa iru yo mieteru mono subete mamorou to suru hodo ni anata wa yasashisa de kizutsuku kara kotae o sagasu tabi ushinaunda daiji na mono kobore ochite iku ikusen no toki o koe itsuka mata deau tsunaida te no kanshoku o omoidashite ano yoru ni bokura wa ashita o negatta kanawanu negai dato wakatteita to shitemo toki ni kumo toki ni kaze katachi o kaenagara anata no moto ni hora boku wa mukau yo soshite boku no koe ga anata ni todoku nara nante anata wa kotaeru no darō arigatou gomen ne hidoi yatsu da baka dana aishiteru naite warau nowa tabun boku kamo kikoeru? kanashimi yorokobi shinzō no kodō tsutatte ugokasunda boku to iu inochi omoi ya kanjō kakene nashi no ai o anata wa kuretanda kiseki no yō na hibi o itsudemo koko ni iru yo |-| Kanji= やがて巡り巡る季節に 僕らは息をする 思い出になるその時まで ずっと忘れないで 一人ぼっち膝を抱えて 見上げたんだ あの日 思ってたより晴れた空と あなたがそこにいた 見えてるもの全て 胸に焼き付けたんだ いつか来るさよならの時のため だけど今は気づかぬふりをして 僕は笑う　あなたと今 悲しみ　喜び　心臓の鼓動 伝って動かすんだ　僕という命 想いや感情　掛け値なしの愛を あなたがくれたから 進むよ　見ててくれる？ 真夜中の雨が降り止めば 僕はきっと遠く 心配しないで　同じ空の 下に僕はいるよ 見えてるもの全て　守ろうとするほどに あなたは優しさで傷つくから 答えを探すたび失うんだ 大事なもの　こぼれ落ちていく 幾千の時を越えいつかまた出会う 繋いだ手の感触を思い出して あの夜に僕らは明日を願った 叶わぬ願いだとわかっていたとしても 時に雲　時に風　形を変えながら あなたの元に　ほら　僕は向かうよ そして僕の声があなたに届くなら なんてあなたは答えるのだろう ありがとう　ごめんね ひどいやつだ　バカだな 愛してる　泣いて笑うのは 多分僕かも 聞こえる？ 悲しみ　喜び　心臓の鼓動 伝って動かすんだ　僕という命 想いや感情　掛け値なしの愛を あなたはくれたんだ 奇跡のような日々を いつでもここにいるよ |-| English= Amid the revolving seasons, We draw breath – Until the time we become nothing but a memory Please never forget me On that day I was all alone, Clutching my knees as I looked up at the sky. There was a sky far more clear than I'd expected, And you by my side. I burned everything I could see into my heart, Preparing for the inevitable farewell to come. But for now, I'm pretending not to notice, As I show you a smile... in this moment with you. Sadness... happiness... the beats of our hearts – Following their outline, I'll move this life along! Feelings and emotions... a love without room for bargain... Because of everything you gave me, I can move forward... so will you watch me go? By the time the midnight rain stops I'll surely be far away. But don't worry – I'm still under The same sky as you! The more you try to protect everything before your eyes The more you're hurt by your own kindness. As you go on searching for an answer, you lose so much; The things you hold dear just come spilling out! Crossing thousands of moments, we'll someday meet again So remember the feeling of us joining hands! On that night, we had wished for tomorrow! ...even knowing it was a wish that may never come true. Sometimes as the clouds... sometimes as the wind... I'll go on changing form – Keep an eye out, 'cause I'll be heading to wherever you are! And if my voice reaches you then I wonder how you'll answer? Thank you? I'm sorry? You're so cruel! Such a fool! I love you – so I'll probably be the one Who ends up crying! Can you hear me? Sadness... happiness... the beats of our hearts – Following their outline, I'll move this life along! Feelings and emotions... a love without room for bargain! You were the one who gave to me Days that were like a miracle! I'll always be right here with you! Characters in Order of Appearance * Yato * Hiyori * Yukine ru:Nirvana Category:Music